Brotherhood
by YunaShiroiSparda
Summary: ¿Qué habrán sentido Dante y Vergil luego de su separación en el final de DMC3? ¿Qué pensarán uno del otro ahora?  NO YAOI


Brotherhood  
><span>  
>NOTA: aaa Mi fic dantexnero si tuvo reviews 3 que bueno. Éste fic es viejiiiito (No es yaoi, me gusta el dantexvergil, pero no es yaoi aunque muchos lo crean así). Primero va la parte de Vergil y luego la de Dante:<p>

Parte 1 - Vergil:

Ecléctico... Tu eres parte del eclécticismo que baña a este mundo con sus aguas confusas... ¿Un demonio que se desvive por la raza humana?... eres un ecléctico, Dante.  
>Veo que has venido a buscarme, que ya casi estás aquí. Que has derrotado un sin fin de demonios para terminar de cruzar esta torre maldita.<br>¿Por qué vienes? ¿Vienes a acabar conmigo para que no continúe con mis planes?, O, ¿Vienes a pedirme que me retracte de ellos?... Porque no me voy a retractar.  
>Mejor olvídalo... Los humanos son capaces de olvidar, y les sale muy bien. Siempre olvidan y tropiezan con la misma piedra, deciden olvidar el pasado y vivir un presente para cometer aquellos mismos errores que los marcarán a futuro. O quizá, a veces, no olvidan del todo... No olvidan nada, pero miran a otra parte, quién sabe por qué.<p>

**Los demonios también olvidamos, Dante...  
><strong>  
>¿Olvidarte?, No, yo no quiero olvidarte. No puedo, pero aunque pudiera no lo haría y se que tu no me olvidarías tampoco.<br>Aquel lazo que une nuestros cuerpos, y más que eso, nuestras almas y nuestras mentes, no se puede olvidar...  
>Es tan sólido como mi voluntad, pero tan frágil como tu corazón, hermano.<br>¿Recuerdas cuando eramos niños?  
>Hacías todo tipo de travesuras, muchas veces no eran leves... Eran travesuras de niño, pero no precisamente mínimas.<br>¿Recuerdas aquél jarrón?, Del cual mamá siempre presumía que era muy caro, y que fue un preciado regalo de nuestro padre. ¿Recuerdas que lo rompiste?, no se si fue un accidente o fue intencional, pero sí, lo rompiste.  
>¿Te acuerdas que intentamos pegarlo, y volverlo a poner en su lugar? No lo logramos, pero mamá no se enojó a pesar de que ese era nuestro mayor temor.<br>Como todo niño, cuyo miedo más importante es que sus padres se den cuenta de que hizo algo malo.  
>¿Recuerdas que muchas veces, para que no te regañaran, yo mismo me culpaba de los malos actos que llevabas a cabo? Jamás me creían, nuestra madre era astuta, y nos conocía bien, como toda madre. Ella siempre sabía cuál de los dos lo había hecho, quién inventaría la excusa... Como si ser nuestra madre le acreditara el don de predecir nuestros movimientos.<br>¿Recuerdas todo eso?, O, ¿Lo olvidaste ya?, Dime si lo olvidaste, como todos los humanos crueles. Porque son realmente crueles, tanto como los demonios... No, aún más que un demonio. Porque los humanos son lobos crueles que se ocultan bajo su apariencia inocente. Que le hechan la culpa a los demás de sus actos...

**¿Qué es lo que piensas, hermano mio?**

¿Qué es lo que ves, cuando te miras al espejo?, ¿No me ves a mi también allí?  
>¿No es curioso, que al ser tan parecidos, seamos a la vez tan diferentes? ... Que nuestros ideales sean tan opuestos, que nosotros seamos tan opuestos, que cualquiera piense que llegamos a odiarnos...<br>¿No es extraño? Que seamos las dos gotas de agua más desiguales, los copos de nieve más imperfectos...  
>La misma sangre que corre por mis venas, corre por las tuyas... La sangre del legendario caballero oscuro, Sparda. Y al mismo tiempo, la sangre de aquella mujer humana que lo cautivó, Eva.<br>Y a pesar de eso, desearías no llevar en tu cuerpo la sangre de aquella leyenda demoníaca, mientras que yo disfruto mi legado.

**¿Cómo puede ser eso posible, hermano?**

Tantos rumores se mencionan sobre aquellos que son gemelos...  
>Que pueden predecir lo que el otro piensa, que uno sabe lo que el otro hará, que uno siente lo que el otro siente...<br>¿Tu lo crees?, es decir, ¿Tu crees que nuestros corazones, que nuestras almas están conectadas por aquellos invisibles hilos de seda desde que nacimos?  
>¿Que nos une algo más allá de nuestra sangre?...<p>

**¿Has venido para que me retracte?  
><strong>  
>Es que ahora lo se, ahora que llegaste... ahora que te veo, frente a frente... Igual a mi, cuando esa intensa lluvia que nos acompaña cae, como si las estrellas lejanas lloraran su pena sobre nuestros corazones distantes...<br>Ahora se que lo que quieres, es que te siga, que piense igual a ti...Que vuelva contigo.  
>¿Pretendes que te ayude con aquel emprendimiento que tienes ahora?<br>¿Pretendes recuperar el tiempo que perdimos, desde aquel día...Desde aquella tarde, cuando el destino con sus impredecibles garras tomó nuestras vidas y las deformó para siempre?  
>¿Quieres que te pida perdón?, no lo haré.<br>Se que pretendes que me heche atrás de mis deciciones, de mi forma de vivir.  
>Tu mismo te pones en evidencia, con aquellos actos inmaduros, con tu forma de ser que siempre ha sido la misma.<p>

**No has cambiado nada, Dante.**

No esperes de mi una disculpa, tampoco esperes un cambio de planes...  
>Las llamas del infierno están ardiendo intensamente ya, y nadie puede apagarlas.<br>Yo me quedaré aquí, aunque haya sido derrotado... Aunque me sienta débil, nunca dejaré detrás mi orgullo, nunca me arrepentiré de lo que te hice...  
>Pero en realidad, si lo hago a veces, pero no te lo diría en la cara, querido hermano.<br>Con ese rostro inmaduro, impotente estiras tu mano para tomar la mia. Para salvarme de aquellas llamas interminables, intensas...  
>Jamás aceptaría tu ayuda, iluso...<br>Y me desvanecí con esa imagen, con tu rostro perturbado intentando alcanzarme, intentando detenerme aún cuando sabías que era imposible, que era tarde.  
>Me retiré con esa imagen, con las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por tu rostro, aún cuando tu repites mil veces aquella misma frase:<p>

**"Los demonios nunca lloran."**

¿Por qué?, cómo puedes hablar de los demonios, cómo puedes afirmar eso...  
>Si tu deseas ser humano, si tu niegas tu parte demoníaca como si no existiera, como si nunca la hubieras tenido...<br>¿Cómo sabes entonces que los demonios no pueden llorar?  
>¿A caso pìensas, como todos los humanos, que los demonios no pueden sentir?<br>¿A caso no sientes tu también?

**¿No amas tu también?...**

Es realmente dificil expresar aquellas frases... Frases que solo constan de dos palabras, como lo son: Lo siento y te quiero.  
>Apuesto a que también son dificiles para los humanos, porque los humanos y los demonios son más parecidos de lo que tu piensas, Dante.<br>Realmente me importa lo que eres, lo que piensas, lo que sientes... A pesar de que no lo diga...  
>Es que, ¿Qué son las palabras en una relación como la nuestra? ...<br>Dime... si los demonios no lloran, si los demonios no pueden sentir...  
>¿Qué es esta opresión en mi pecho?, ¿Qué es este dolor?...<br>¿Qué es esto que me pasa cuando veo tu cara de desesperación?, Cuando tus ojos se aferran a los mios gritando "No te vayas."

**¿Qué es, hermano?**

¿Que los demonios no lloran?  
>Juraría que las cálidas lágrimas brotaron, o quisieron brotar de mis ojos en ese momento.<br>Aquellas lágrimas, que podrían expresar todo el dolor que siento ahora, que he sentido desde aquella tarde, cuando nuestra vida tomó un camino totalmente distinto al que imaginabamos con esa edad.  
>Y esas mismas lágrimas que están a punto de brotar ahora, el calor en mis ojos anuncia su llegada y me prepara, me da tiempo de decidir si quiero contenerlas o no.<br>Creo que ya no tiene caso volver a retenerlas... Porque ya no estás aquí para verme.

**Adiós Dante, hermano. Adiós para siempre.**

**Parte 2 - Dante**

Inentendibles... Tus acciones son inentendibles, Vergil. No las comprendo...  
>¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Por qué odiar así a los humanos?, ¿Qué te han hecho para provocarte ese sentimiento maldito, hiriente, destructivo, como es el odio?<br>Tuve el presentimiento de que mi vida cambiaría nuevamente, cuando ese hombre de ojos bicolores que te acompaña me visitó ese día. Cómo si hubiese podido predecir que aquella tormenta se desataría en nuestro interior en breve.  
>¿Olvidar?... Olvido es una palabra muy fuerte, aunque sean solo palabras, algunas de ellas penetran más allá de los oidos... Las palabras son más que solo sonidos que emitimos, muchas de ellas no entran por los oidos, sino que quien las recibe es nuestro corazón.<br>Olvido es una de esas palabras, el olvidar a alguien, borrarlo de tu vida... Es realmente doloroso para ambas partes, para el olvidado y para el que olvida, muchas veces quien olvida es el que más sufre... ¿Verdad?  
>Aunque me gustaría saber, si aquellas cosas que olvidamos realmente las olvidamos o solo las guardamos en un pequeño cajón, las apartamos de la vista pero siguen allí.<p>

**¿Olvidarte?...**

Olvidarte, guardarte en el cajón de mis recuerdos, y perder todos aquellos momentos que hemos tenido juntos...  
>Yo no quiero eso, jamás lo haría. ¿Tu a caso me olvidarías a mi?<br>No creas que soy tan idiota, no creas que no me doy cuenta de que piensas igual que yo.  
>No creas que no se que es tu orgullo de guerrero el que te impide acercarte, que son nuestros ideales opuestos los que crean una infernal línea divisora entre nosotros.<br>¿Por qué, hermano?, ¿Por qué tu mismo creaste esa línea, Vergil?  
>Tu lo hiciste, tu la creaste cuando nos separamos aquel día imborrable. Aquel día que, aunque quisiera guardarlo en un cajón bajo llave, jamás podría hacerlo... porque la figura del indefenso cuerpo de nuestra madre cubierta de mortales heridas en el suelo viene una y otra vez a mi cabeza, se presenta ante mi en todo momento.<br>Y en sueños, puedo sentir esa misma desesperación, volviendo a ese momento. Cuando yo necesitaba tu presencia y esta no aparecía, cuando caí en la cuenta de que no estabas a mi lado y era muy probable que hubieras tenido el mismo fin que nuestra madre.  
>¿Por qué borrarte de mis recuerdos?, Si después de todo, sean buenos o malos, tu apareces en ellos. Eso es suficiente...<p>

**¿No lo crees así, Vergil?**

¿Que somos diferentes?... Puede ser que lo seamos, aún siendo parecidos físicamente...  
>¿Pero no tenemos sentimientos parecidos?, ¿No recorremos todos los días los mismos pasillos interminables en el laberinto de nuestras almas, sin poder salir?<br>¿No crees que sería mejor si pudieramos volver a aquellos días de la niñez, cuando todo nos salía bien?... Porque aunque nuestros planes no siempre resultaran, estabamos juntos, y eso bastaba para consolarnos a ambos.  
>Entonces, ¿Por qué te alejas de mi?, Si los dos estamos aquí ahora... ¿A qué le tienes miedo?<br>¿Un demonio que teme?, ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ser un demonio, hermano?

**Ojalá pudiera volver atrás...**

Los humanos solemos decir eso cuando vemos que nuestros errores brotan en el jardín de nuestra existencia.  
>Ojalá pudiera volver a ese momento, para tomar tu mano y no soltarla... Quizá si eso hubiera pasado, ahora todo sería diferente...<br>También solemos decir esas cosas, los humanos son realmente curiosos, ¿Verdad?  
>Cometemos errores, y los observamos preguntandonos qué hubiera pasado de no haber hecho eso, es nuestra forma de arrepentirnos. Es como si probaramos, como si sintieramos que tenemos tiempo de sobra para probar y volver a hacer las cosas de nuevo, una y otra vez.<br>No somos tan fríos y calculadores.

**No tanto como tú...**

Siempre has sido igual, siempre planeando cada movimiento antes de hacerlo... Realmente eres mi antítesis.  
>Siempre pensando en qué hacer en determinada situación, evaluando todas las posibilidades, calculando hasta el último dato...<br>¿No te aburres?  
>Yo siempre fui lo contrario, soy impulsivo, pocas veces pienso en lo que haré...Y dejame decirte, hermano, que hasta ahora me ha ido bien.<br>Debo decir que no soy un tipo ejemplar, pero eso ya se nota.  
>De niño yo nunca obedecía, ese era tu trabajo. Yo me la pasaba divirtiendome y haciendo de las mías aunque sabía que eso no siempre era correcto.<br>Se que lo más seguro es que no haya sido el mejor hijo...  
>Se que lo más seguro es que tampoco sea el mejor hermano...<br>Pero, Vergil...

**Por favor, no me odies por eso...**

Ya se que soy yo el que siempre dice que los demonios no lloran, admito que es una buena frase, muy a mi estilo, ¿No te parece?  
>Pero se que probablemente, en algún lugar, haya demonios capaces de llorar.<br>Lo comprobé en aquel instante...  
>El momento que te arrebató de mi vida para siempre, cuando intentaste cortar el lazo interminable que une nuestras almas, ahora más distanciadas que nunca.<br>Cuando después de atravezar esa interminable torre maldita, cuando después de soportar esa incesante lluvia de lamentos celestiales sobre mis hombros, decidiste alejarte mi para siempre.  
>De nuevo volví a sentir esa desesperación, porque otra vez tuve que soltar tu mano para dejarte ir aunque no quería.<p>

**¿Pero sabes algo, Vergil?**

Aquel lazo es un lazo de sangre, de cuerpo, de alma y de corazón.  
>Como todo lazo familiar, es inquebrantable. Puede estirarse y estirarse, debido a las riñas, discuciones, pérdidas y demás cosas que distancian a la familia.<br>Pero es imposible que se corte, ¿Lo sabías?  
>Y aunque mucho me cueste entenderte, hermano, te respeto.<br>Te respeto, aunque lo único que ahora me queda de ti es el caprichoso corte que hiciste en mi guante para que no pudiera alcanzarte en ese momento.  
>En ese instante, en esos segundos interminables en los que mis manos sudaron, mi boca se secó por completo, mis ojos quemaron intensamente, así como las mismas llamas infernales, anunciando el llanto desesperado que aparecería luego, dando a conocer mi lamento, mi impotencia...<br>Mi mirada desesperada, desesperante, gritando...

**"No te vayas."**

Palabras que no salieron de mi boca por el simple hecho de que ese instante duró un segundo, aunque se me hizo eterno.  
>"No te vayas"... No te vayas porque aunque opinamos diferente yo no te odio. No te vayas porque sea lo que sea que pienses de mi, seguimos siendo hermanos. No te vayas porque nada de lo que yo haga, ni de lo que tu hagas cambiará esa situación...<br>No te vayas porque quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo, hermano.

**Tenía tanto que decirte...**

Tantas cosas que quería contarte. Ahora me doy cuenta porque ya es tarde...  
>Que curiosa es la actitud humana...<br>Que curioso que nos demos cuenta de lo que tenemos cuando lo perdemos, que debimos apreciar aquello que teníamos antes de perderlo.  
>Los humanos son muy curiosos. Y sí, cuando se trata de batallar son más débiles que un demonio, pero ¿Quién dice que el más débil es el inferior?<br>Los humanos podemos darnos cuenta de nuestros errores y debilidades, aunque tu pienses que no.  
>Y si te preguntas por qué estás llorando ahora... Porque se que lo haces, en donde estés. Porque aunque tu no lo creas, te conozco bien.<br>Si te preguntas por qué tus ojos arden y, como yo, ya no deseas retener esas lágrimas cálidas que se anuncian...  
>Eso es porque no eres un demonio...<br>Y porque al igual que a mi, te duele saber que deberás pronunciar esta frase en lo más profundo de tu soledad...

**Adiós, hermano. Adiós para siempre.**


End file.
